With the large-scale development of mobile products, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer and an ultrabook, requirements for miniaturization and thinness of liquid crystal display modules are increasingly high. A chip on glass (COG) product is of a simple structure, which may greatly reduce a volume of the liquid crystal display module and may be easy to achieve a mass-production. At present, in order to further reduce cost, liquid crystal display modules in mobile products of small sizes are usually manufactured through the COG process, i.e., a drive integrated circuit (IC) is directly bonded to a display panel using anisotropic conductive adhesive (ACF).
During practical process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display modules and analyzing, it is likely to have a poor IC bonding resulted from mixing of IC raw materials, shifting of bonding, poor crimping of bonding, etc., which needs to be repaired by bonding the IC again after being removed. On the other hand, when testing and analyzing the display panel, it is required to remove the IC to expose a signal lead of a corresponding electrode region.
According to a typical method for removing the IC, a surface of the IC is heated up to a temperature of 300 Celsius degrees to 450 Celsius degrees for a while by a hot air gun, and then the IC is peeled off from the liquid crystal display module by using a hard object. However, such method has following disadvantages: since the hot air gun cannot contact the IC directly, i.e., there exists a certain gap between the hot air gun and the IC, thus it takes a relative long time to heat the IC to a desired temperature. As a result, the efficiency is low, and the IC cannot be removed on a large-scale. Besides, when using the hard object to peel off the IC, it is easy to scratch the electrode region of the display panel due to an inappropriate operation, which may even cause a fracture of the electrode region of the display panel, thereby adversely affecting display, test and analysis of the display panel.